Mario
Mario & Luigi: Dream Team '''(known in Japan as '''Mario & Luigi RPG 4: Dream Adventure '''and in Europe & Australia as '''Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Bros.) is the fourth game in the Mario & Luigi series. It is the first installment for the Nintendo 3DS. It is part of the Year of Luigi, so naturally the game has a big focus on Luigi. Story Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Toadsworth, and other Toads in the Mushroom Kingdom are invited to Pi'illo Island. They are escorted by Broggy to the island via blimp. On the ride, Luigi falls asleep and dreams about Mario fighting Antasma. When he wakes up, he is at Pi'illo Island but crashes and passes out from fear. They are greeted by Brocks as well as Broque Monsieur who gives them a short welcome quiz. Luigi arrives just as they are about to go inside Pi'illo Castle. Inside Pi'illo Castle, they find Starlow is there in order to represent the Star Sprites. She begins following them on their adventure. Broque Monsieur takes them to a room with a moving contraption and a slideshow on the island. The slideshow is narrated by the island's administrator, Dr. Snoozemore, who is gone on a business trip. It is told the lost race of the Pi'illos mysteriously disappeared on the island. After the slideshow, Peach unknowingly steps onto the moving contraption along with Toadsworth and they are took to a strange underground area. Mario, Luigi, and Starlow follow Peach and Toadsworth and encounter a purple sphere named Smoldergeist. Smoldergeist gives them several challenges that it thinks are hard but Mario and Luigi easily pass them. They eventually find Peach and Toadsworth who seem to have discovered a treasure. After defeating an angry Smoldergeist, Broque Monsieur reveals to them that the treasure is a pillow. Luigi, excited to finally sleep, jumps on the pillow and is immediately dreaming. Strangely, while Luigi sleeps on the pillow, a portal opens above his head and Peach is sucked in. Mario jumps in the portal while Toadsworth, Starlow, Broque Monsieur, and other Toads watch in horror. Mario finds a strange force is pulling Peach into an unknown area. While attempting to find Peach, a dream version of Broque Monsiuer introduces Mario to Dreamy Luigi, which is the way Luigi imagines himself. With the help of Dreamy Luigi, Mario finds purple rocks that are known as nightmare chunks. Breaking them reveals one of the members of the lost Pi'illo clan. And it's not just any member of the Pi'illos, it is Prince Dreambert. CONTINUE STORY... Characters Playable *Mario *Luigi *Dreamy Luigi *Giant Dreamy Luigi *Starlow Non-playable allies *Princess Peach *Toadsworth *Toads *Broque Monsieur *Broque Madame *Broggy *Prince Dreambert *Eldream *Dreambunny *Bedsmith *Dr. Snoozemore *Brickle *Britta *Big Massif *Lil' Massif *The Seadrings *Kylie Koopa *Pi'illoper Antagonists/Bosses *Bowser *Antasma *Kamek *Private Goomp *Corporal Paraplonk *Sergeant Guy *Zeekeeper *Wiggly *Smoldergeist *Grobot *Torkscrew *Mammoshka *Popple *Heavy Zest *Thunder Sass *Beef Cloud *Sorrow Fist *Dream Stone Soul *Robo-Drilldigger *Mount Pajamaja *Earthwake *Zeekeeper-later helps Mario and Luigi Trivia *Early in planning of the game, the developers considered having Bowser be a playable character again, but decided against it to keep the focus on Mario and Luigi. Category:Games